血液中の香りBlood's Scent
by Cian0
Summary: Hunters blood is delicious. As a human, Zero may have a few problems when he is assigned to the Academy. WARNINGS- Het, Slash, Blood!kink, Non-con ?xZero
1. Chapter 1

**Title**- 血液中の香り/Blood's Scent

**Series**- Vampire Knight

**Disclaimer- **I obviously do not own.

**Warning(s)- **AU,Het, Slash, Blood!kink, Non-con

**Character(s)/Pairing(s)- **Zero, ?xZero

**Rating- **M

OOoOoOo

The scenery passed lazily by as they drove down the Academy's driveway. Leaves swaying leisurely in the summer breeze. The day already nearing it's end. It gave an innate sense of peace, tranquility. The driver wasn't convinced. Much like his unfortunate charge who was clearly dreading their destination. The boy's first assignment, and they dumped him here. Babysitting. Bwuagh.

Around the next bend the campus finally came into view. With that -admittedly- grand sight the tension in the Association-issued vehicle tripled. From his rear-view mirror, the driver glimpsed tapered finger's clench into tight fists. He opened his mouth to speak words of encouragement, something, but the lavender-eyed glare he suddenly received silenced whatever he thought to say. Anyone else he would have been offended, but this particular hunter had a reputation of being a bit harsh, distant? Cold? Something along those lines. Besides, he was after all the one responsible for bringing him here.

This assignment wasn't even on the record.

oOoOoOo

The school year would be starting in roughly a week -at least orientation was- and the Hunter Association picked now of all days to stick their noses in his business? Sending a Hunter. Honestly? Night class students had already arrived the previous day, and they'd keep coming until tomorrow. Day class students wouldn't be arriving until the beginning of next week. Between now and then it was going to be much too busy until the lull of routine set in.

Kaien as much as he wanted to act out in aggression kept this all bottled up. No use in disrupting Yuki's excitement over this unwanted visitor. Pfft, they hadn't even given him the name of this particular new-comer.

The car came into view, the shiny black vehicle like some sort of dark omen. The headmaster tensed for but a moment then let it all go in one breath. Becoming instantly the lighter side of himself. Better that than the alternative. As the car slowed to a hesitant stop he had to do a double take at who was in the back seat. The Kiryuu boy?

A genuine smile lit his face.

"Kiryuu-kun!" He gushed as soon as the fair-skinned teen got out of the car. The chauffer already getting the boys luggage. Zero visibly blanched as if being suddenly confronted by a foul odour. "How's the family?" he continued on undeterred. Yuki, bless the little angel, looked back and forth between them confused and blushing.

"Fine." Zero deadpanned reaching for his duffel. With a nod the driver got back into his car and drove off. It wasn't missed by the former-hunter that the silver-haired teen looked at the car with a sense of longing. Which was interesting. So he wasn't the only one coerced into this situation, ne?

Exaggerated smile firmly in place he spread open his arms, eyes surely glistening, he spun and headed for his private quarters.

"Follow me to my humble abode!" He called once he noticed the kiddies had yet to follow him. Almost in a sluggish manner Zero began to move.

"I'm Yuki Cross." his beloved daughter said falling in step beside the teen.

"Hn." Zero glanced at what was definitely the _Night_ Class Dormitories before catching the girl's eye. "Zero Kiryuu."

oOoOoOo

Kaname watched entranced from his open window. Red-hued irises locked on the silver-haired Hunter, breathing deep each inhale; taking in that wondrously intoxicating scent. A scent much different from the headmaster's own.

Already he could feel the others getting restless. He shut the window. It looks like he'd have to assert his will, as much as he loathed using this gift. Attacking a Hunter would cause too many problems this early in the game. He'd have to be careful around this one. More so than even around innocent little Yuki.

Walking over to his desk he dropped the pill into the water and watched dully as the liquid turned into a nice deep red. He downed it in one go. Hoping it would somehow quench the thirst.

He walked out of his room.

oOoOoOo

A/N

First Story, first chapter! Damn. And this is only the first of many that I plan to write. XD tell me what you think yeah?

Cian


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

School was in full swing. Zero, after a heated _discussion_ with his parents, had registered to the prestigious Academy. Surprisingly enough, he was only one year older than Kaien's adopted daughter. He could've sworn their age gap was more then that. Even so he was still in Yuki's year. The reason why, he wouldn't give, but the ex-hunter had given him a knowing look just the same.

He stared at his reflection. The day class uniform making him seem all the more paler by the contrast. School. What happened to just staying during orientation and making sure the Vamps were _behaving_? He growled. What a waste of time. He stormed out of the lavatory.

"There you are!" Yuki's voice called. And he jumped. Twisting to settle a glare at the brunette. The brunette who scarily enough resembled the pureblood in the Night Class.

"What?" He deadpanned. The girl already wound around his arm, dragging him towards the headmasters office.

She had instantly took it upon herself to show him around school. More so when she found out he'd be staying and attending classes. Her touchy-feely need to touch was an unwelcome bonus. He was unfortunately getting used to it. Pretty soon he was positive the girl would be giving him flying hugs just to get his attention. He should have done something more to deter her away from touching him. Glares just didn't seem to be cutting it.

"-…and we're going to be on the Defence Committee." Yuki finished proudly making the final turn to their destination.

Zero blanched. He did it again. Tuned her out. Didn't even mean to this time.

"Defence Committee?" He echoed. He immediately had a vision of them in Power Ranger-like outfit's yelling out a motto that'd sounded a lot like something you'd hear off of Sailor Moon. He shuddered at the very image.

"Ah! My kiddies! Good Good. Come in." Kaien greeted. Smile firmly in place. " Have you told him Yuki?"

The brunette nodded. Zero didn't think they needed to know he'd only caught the end of it.

"So since I'd hate to have you guys miss your afternoon class, lets make this short." The light-haired man stood, walking swiftly to the side, unlocking an exquisite cabinet, ornate yet simple in it's entirety. He opened it and took out two decent sized cases, also beautifully designed. It was also inlaid with an interesting looking engraving. Only another Hunter would recognise it for what it was. A protection seal that would stop any snooping vampire from even opening the simple locking mechanism. Give them a good shock too.

"These are to only be used in defence." The headmaster warned opening the first case. In the fitted velvet lay an intricately designed… stick. Zero knew there was more to it than that, but still. It was a stick. Or pole. A silver one. "This one is for you Yuki." He added lifting it and handing it over to the girl. In her hands it elongated a meter long. She spun it around, it was surprisingly light-weight. She smiled giddily, before it shrunk to a more manageable size.

"That one is Artemis. This one is the Bloody-Rose."

The name wasn't promising. But when he saw what it was he was impressed. A gun. He had his own little arsenal, of course. But he didn't have a gun.

"It's for you Zero-kun."

He blanked his face. Hand stretched out waiting for the weapon.

"So starting tonight you'll start your nightly duties." Kaien finished clapping his hands together with pride. "Now shoo shoo."

Weapons hidden amongst their person, Yuki dragged a reluctant Zero from the office. _Nightly_ duties?

oOoOoOo

_Nightly Duties?_

Glare firmly in place, arms crossed, he fumed. Okay, sure. He understood that maybe the first few days were hectic because of the frenzied girls and a few guys pushing and shoving they're way to reach the Night Class during switch over. But honestly? He felt more like a freaking bodyguard for high-end movie stars or something. It was annoying. Didn't help that at this very moment, not only was he getting appreciative looks from his _fellow _Day Class peers, he was also getting them from the blood sucking prima-donna's.

His glare turned icy, lavender eyes taking on a more steely look. The humans behind him sensing his annoyance settled down even more. The only noise now from Yuki's end.

"Ah, Kiryuu-san." A velvety smooth voice greeted. He gritted his teeth, but none the less brought his line of sight towards the _Pure_blood.

"What do you want?" He growled.

Kaname Kuran was the most annoying of the bunch. Ever since being introduced to him. Coming randomly when he found himself alone, asking mundane questions. Topped off with long lingering looks. Made him feel violated just being in his presence. The Ichijo guy was probably the only one he could physically tolerate, and that was just because he gave him normal smiles and went along his way. No problems from that one.

"I was apologizing on behalf of the Night Class for being such a nuisance." The wine-eyed blood-drinker stated. That annoying little smile in place. "I'm sure you have other things you could be doing instead of escorting us to and from class." And now he was leering.

But Zero missed that because he zoned out. He felt like maiming someone. They'd have to escort them from class too? With them having to patrol the grounds, and school… When the hell were they supposed to sleep!

His arms dropped, fist clenching.

"Don't you have class?" He growled.

Kaname just nodded before walking over to Yuki. He said a few words, made her blush, stroked her cheek and walked away. It was obvious Yuki liked the vampire. It was also obvious Kuran was fond of her. And with them standing together he couldn't help but notice that they looked like siblings.

That alone annoyed the hell out of him. It reminded him of something. An old text. Something about- argh. He couldn't remember about what!

He stalked off. His duty done, he'd patrol around in an hour. Nap somewhere until then.

oOoOoOo

A/N

Second chapter! I'm so freaking sorry for the delay! I was kidnapped by my friend for a couple of days. Didn't have my memory stick. So yeah. Sorry. How'd you like it?

Cian


End file.
